Will you Smile for me When I'm no longer here?
by Ririchiyo-Chan
Summary: I've been weak and I've been strong. I've been thru the fire and I've been thru the storm. Try to do right and I know I do wrong. Just be happy for me when my life is gone. Cause with no more hurt and no more tears, there will be no more pain and no more fears. No more people in my face that are not sincere. So smile for me when I'm no longer here. Naruto/Shika


**_Will you Smile for me When I'm no longer here?_**

**_I've been weak and I've been strong. I've been thru the fire and I've been thru the storm. Try to do right and I know I do wrong. Just be happy for me when my life is gone. Cause with no more hurt and no more tears, there will be no more pain and no more fears. No more people in my face that are not sincere. So smile for me when I'm no longer here._**

Naruto eyes darken as he listened to the whisper the people gave him as he walked down the crowded roads of Konoha. Normally the demon container would try to ignore coming out at this time of the day but Tsunade was calling him in and from knowing his Godmother all these years she didn't play around when she was serious.

_Yes, I did just say all these years. Naruto had changed rapidly over the last years, Gone was the orange jumpsuit and goofy grin. Now he had his trademark shit eating smirk and he now work a black muscle shirt and a pair of baggy black pants and black shinobi Sandals. He ninja band was around his neck letting his spikey blonde hair fall down in place. Naruto is apparently 21 years old with no lover and no family. He loved Sakura but she betrayed his heart for the Uchiha when he came back after trying killing his brother 2 years ago. And then he realized Hinata was inlove with him but her bastard of a Father Hiashi made her marry her own damn Cousin, But secretly Neji is helping her date Kiba. After the Uchiha came back he and naruto got into a fight which ended with Sasuke almost killing him, But Sakura put a genjutsu over the whole training grounds and it made it look like naruto was beating the shit outta him. So the council has forbidden Naruto from fathering kids and Marrying anyone at all. That hurt Naruto in so many ways you'd never understand. _

Naruto was brought out of his musing's to realize he was standing in front of the Hokage Tower and had tears running like a river down his face. He sniffled wiped his eyes and walked into the tower ignoring the glare he got from the Secretary.. He Stood at the door placing his mask that he perfected over the years into place. Here we go….

"HEY BAA-CHAN" He yelled in his fake mask as he slammed open the door.

"Stop calling me that brat" Tsunade yells at him.

It was only then had he realized that his old team was there along with Sasuke's and Sakura new team. His heart cracked some more and His masked almost slips off.

"Hey Sasuke-Teme and Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said putting on his fake trademark grin. Sakura walked over and bashed Naruto on the head.

"Don't call my Husband a Bastard you Dobe" The Rhino 'Cough' Sakura Said.

"Aww Sakura-chaaaaaan" He whined even though on the inside he was cracking rapidly.

"Shut your whining Dobe" Said Sasuke

"Okay that's enough" Tsunade said "Naruto I was wondering if you wanted to take on a genin team this year"

"Tsunade!" Sakura Shouted

"What Sakura" Tsunade said

"Why would you let this demon take on a pair of little kids, He's probably rape them and eat them. You can't trust him" She said while glaring at Naruto who only stared with his trademark grin trying to stay in place.

"Sakura that is –" Tsunade started

"Its okay Baa-chan, I am used to it. I don't wanna take a team this year" Naruto said trying to leave as soon as possible.

"Naruto you-" She tried again

"Its OK Baa-chan, Really, I have to go now. Bye Baa-chan, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-Teme" And with that he ran away.

Phase 2

He ran towards his Apartment and Packed all his clothes with tears running down his face. He wrote down a note and ran towards the gate and jumped into the arms of his Forbidden Lover: Shikamaru Nara who had his suitcase pack as well.

"Shika, Shika, I can't take it anymore" He wailed into his lovers arms

"I know Naru, I know, Are you ready to go" He asked trying to calm his sobbing blonde down

"Yea, You know I am.." Naruto said Laughing alittle

"We'll go to suna, Hopefully we will be there by Monday night" Shika said Grabbing his suit case and setting Naruto down.

"I love you Shika"

"I love you too, Troublesome Blonde"

And with that the Forbidden lovers who were not so forbidden anymore left the Village that was hated by one and to troublesome for the other.

**_12 years later!_**

"Nayami, and Minato! , Get your asses down here, you are so in trouble!" Naruto yells

A 12 year old brunette with black eyes run downstairs with a blonde and blue eyed six year following behind. "Yes Mama" They yelled looking Mischievous. The ran into the Kitchen to see a mad looking Naruto and Tired Looking Shikamaru and a Amused looking Gaara. They glomped the red headed Kazekage. "PANDA MAN" They yelled. Naruto and Shikamaru bust out laughing while Gaara glared at them.

This was the life of Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto found out he could have kids right after he got accepted as a anbu of Suna. He had Nayami and then 4 years later he had Minato who he names after his Father..

Naruto also got to live his dream of becoming Hokage, It was just. He wasn't a Hokage, He was a Kazekage.

Owari!

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
